1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit for safely handling a body piercing conduit (e.g. a needle).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intravenous therapy refers to the delivery of fluids directly into the vein. This can be accomplished through a needle or some other venous access device. Needles are generally used for short term treatments and for treatments which are not repeated. When the treatment is a long term treatment or is repeated, a venous access device is usually preferred. A venous access device includes a small, flexible, hollow tube, called a catheter, which is placed in a vein where it may remain for a long term. Fluid is then introduced through the catheter directly into the vein.
There are various types of venous access devices. One such device is an implantable venous access device 10, as is shown in FIGS. 15 through 18, which includes two major components, a catheter 12 and a small chamber or portal 14. In the center of the portal 14 is a self-sealing septum 16. Some implantable venous access devices have more than one portal, making it possible to introduce more than one fluid through the implantable venous access device at one time.
The implantable venous access device 10 is implanted by a doctor as follows. The catheter 12 is put through the skin S and into a vein V in the chest C of the patient P. One end 18 of the catheter 12 is threaded through the vein V to a point just above the patient's heart. The other end 20 of the catheter 12 is tunnelled a short distance. An incision is made and the portal 14 is placed under the patient's skin S. The catheter 12 is then attached to the portal 14. Upon closing the incision, the entire device 10 is concealed beneath the patient's skin S.
The implanted venous access device 10 is accessed by putting a needle 22, 24 through the patient's skin S and into the septum 16. Fluids can be introduced through the portal 14 and catheter 12 with an injection needle 22 or a needle 24 having tubing 26 attached thereto. When the implanted venous access device 10 is in use, the needle 22, 24 must be changed periodically and the patient's skin S must be cleaned about the portal 14. Each time a needle 22, 24 is removed, the healthcare worker W is subject to the risk of an accidental needle strike.
A variety of apparatuses have been devised to guard against needle strikes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,415, issued May 22, 1990 to Stuart A. Brodsky, discloses an apparatus for preventing needle strikes. In addition to preventing needle strikes, the apparatus facilitates in the safe disposal of used, contaminated needles. The apparatus comprises a body having an entry and a closure mechanism at one end and a pulling structure passing therethrough. The pulling structure is attached to an intravenous needle. The user pulls the pulling structure to draw the needle into the body. The entry and the closure mechanism prevent the needle from exiting the body once pulled therein. Another apparatus for guarding against accidental needle strikes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,422, issued Mar. 5, 1991 to Peter P. Chow et al. Chow et al. disclose a syringe with a needle guard which is slidably engageable with the syringe body for protecting against accidental needle strikes. An alternative apparatus is in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,694, issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Henry G. Wallace, wherein a protective shield and a self-sealing diaphragm are arranged to protect a health care worker from needle strikes.
Contaminated needles offer- greater exposure of accidental needle strikes to health care workers if not immediately disposed of or if improperly disposed of after use. Devices have also been devised to reduced the risk of accidental needle pricks associated with needles that have been removed from a patient after use. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,733, issued May 11, 1993 to Peter G. Lever et al. Lever et al. disclose an apparatus for protecting health care workers against accidental needle strikes by contaminated needles. Another apparatus associated with the disposal of contaminated needles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,655, issued Jan. 5, 1993 to William McCormick et al. McCormick et al. disclose a disposable medical needle and catheter placement assembly which includes means for shielding a contaminated needle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Applicant's instant invention includes a shielding device which not only protects the health care worker against accidental needle strikes but also stabilizes an implanted venous access device to reduce the risk of injury to the patient upon removal of the needle.